La vida es corta
by Haarucham
Summary: Kakashi desde pequeño había aprendido que la vida era cruel con todos, sin excepción alguna. Lo aprendió aquella noche en la que tan solo tenía 6 años de edad, cuando vio el cuerpo de su padre sin vida tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre... Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que la vida te daba un poco de felicidad, aunque sea por corto tiempo. (AU, Kakasaku, Romance/Drama)
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **PREFACIO.**

No creía que mi vida tuviera un final feliz. Eso era para personas que se lo merecían y se esforzaban por encontrar uno. Estaba más que seguro que yo no tendría uno, eso lo sabía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero eso no me importaba, hasta que ella aprecio en mi vida.

En esa época podía apostar porque tendría uno, un final feliz en mi vida. Y fue ahí cuando la realidad me golpeo como una cubeta de agua helada, hizo despertarme de aquel sueño, porque estaba seguro que había sido un sueño.

Estaba consciente de que había sido mi culpa, por esperar por algo que sabía que nunca iba a suceder, por olvidar lo dura y cruel que es la vida.

Desde pequeño aprendí que la vida no era fácil. Y sobre todo, que era demasiado corta.

* * *

 _¡Hola!  
_ _Disculpen si el prefacio es demasiado corto, pero es que no queria agregar más porque ya con esto es suficiente para que se den una idea de que va la historia.  
_


	2. Capitulo uno

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 _Esta historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

 **CAPITULO UNO.**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me detuve unos segundos a observar. Definitivamente la soledad reinaba aquí, busque en la pared el interruptor para encender el foco de la sala y al encontrarlo solo lo presione, camine rumbo a mi estudio donde deje el portafolio que cargaba conmigo en ese momento. Me dirigí rumbo a mi habitación, me quite el saco sin mucho cuidado y lo arroje en el cesto de ropa sucia, me acerque a la cama y me recosté en ella, sin que me importara la escases de luz, solo quería descansar un poco de la jornada de trabajo.

Observe recostado sobre la cama la habitación, y al igual que la sala y el estudio, se podía sentir la _soledad_ , era hasta cierto punto algo deprimente, pero yo estaba más que acostumbrado a mi querida amiga, así que no me importaba mucho si podría parecer un lugar triste o deprimente.

Comencé a divagar un poco y me sobresalte al sentir una vibración proveniente de mi bolsillo del pantalón. De seguro era un mensaje del celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y le eche una mirada rápida, era un mensaje de óbito, quizás solo quería joderme el día un poco más, así que decidí ignorarlo. Coloque el aparato sobre el buró que se encontraba a lado de la cama. Me quite los zapatos y nuevamente me recosté, cruzando los brazos debajo de mi cabeza.

El día en la empresa había estado algo agotador y no era porque hubiera tanto trabajo, sino porque Obito había pasado casi todo el resto del día hostigándome con que acudiera a una reunión o algo así, no recordaba muy bien, pero a pesar de que me negaba él seguía insistiendo más. Por lo general, soy una persona que es bastante paciente, pero Obito había agotado mi paciencia, aunque él no lo notara.

Escuche como llegaban más mensajes al móvil, seguramente era Obito de nuevo, así que no me moleste en tomarlo. Me acomode mejor en la cama para poder dormir un poco, no me importaba cambiarme y ponerme ropa más cómoda, solo quería descansar un poco.

Comencé a dormitar un poco cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi casa, si no hacia ruido lo más seguro que esa persona se iría. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos decidido en buscar los brazos de Morfeo, pero nuevamente el sonido de golpes en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad, esta vez los golpes eran más insistentes, como queriendo tumbar la puerta.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, indicándome que tenía una llamada, los golpes de la puerta se escucharon una vez más, seguidos de la voz de Obito.

\- Bakashi abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí, puedo escuchar tu teléfono celular.

Bien, ahora ya sabía quién era el responsable de que no pudiera descansar. No tenía pensado en pararme y abrirle la puerta, que se largara por donde había venido y que me dejara dormir. Suficiente había tenido de él en el trabajo.

\- Eres un cínico, sé que estás ahí y sin embargo no te dignas a imitarme a pasar y mucho menos a abrirme la puerta, yo que soy tu mejor amigo. Eres un mal agradecido Bakashi.

Escuche de nuevo como aporreaba la puerta, pero mis intenciones seguían en pie. No pensaba por nada del mundo abrirle la puerta.

\- Ne Obito, quizás Kakash no se encuentre. –Oí muy apenas la suave voz de mi amiga Rin.

\- Vamos Rin, ambos sabemos que se encuentra ahí tirado en la cama. Como todo un vago.

Pude oír como lo último lo grito y nuevamente volvió a golpear la puerta.

Mierda, no quería abrir la puerta pero Rin se encontraba ahí, y ella no se merecía que la tratara como a Obito, era mi mejor amiga y muy a pesar que me doliera salir de la cama tenía que hacerlo.

Suspire con frustración y me pase una mano por mis cabellos, desordenándolos un poco. Camine sin muchas ganas hasta la puerta de la casa y abrí sin ánimos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunte con pereza notable en mi voz.

\- Aja –Dijo Obito mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice. –Te dije que si se encontraba y que iba a estar de vago.

\- Oh –Rin se llevó ambas manos a su boca. –Disculpa si te despertamos Kakashi.

\- Bah, no te disculpes Rin. –Obito camino hasta mí y me empujo lo suficiente para poder entrar a mi casa y sentarse en el primer sofá que vio. –Él tuvo la culpa por no contestar los mensajes que le enviamos.

Me hice a un lado e invite a pasar a Rin dentro de la casa, ella paso a un lado mío y me dedico una sonrisa, camino hasta sentarse junto a Obito. Cerré la puerta y me deje caer en el sillón de una persona.

No tenía idea de que hacían aquí, no era muy común que me visitaran y mucho menos que llegaran sin avisar, aunque pensándolo bien mi celular tenia bastantes mensajes (que seguro eran de Obito) sin revisar aun. No era mi culpa no ver los mensajes, yo solo buscaba algo de paz y tranquilidad. Así que era culpa de Obito por mandar tantos mensajes a la vez dejándome como única alternativa ignorarlo.

Di un suspire mientras les dedicaba una mirada a ambos, Rin solo me sonrió nerviosa, seguro estaba algo incomoda por haberme interrumpido en mis sueños, sin embargo Obito me miraba con su ceño fruncido, bufe al notar que su mirada estaba fija en mí.

\- ¿Y bien?

Solté de pronto la pregunta, deseaba saber pronto el motivo de su inesperada visita y así más pronto volver a la cama. Vi como Rin volteo a ver a Obito un poco molesta.

\- ¿No se lo dijiste?

Rin le cuestiono a Obito, vi como de pronto mi amigo se ponía algo nervioso ante la mirada seria y severa de Rin.

\- He. –Obito alzo sus manos intentando esquivar la mirada de Rin. –Claro que si lo hice, pero el idiota no me escucho.

Obito sonreía nervioso, pero cuando Rin dejo de mirarlo suspiro de alivio, pero ahora era a mí a quien mi amiga Rin miraba así, tan seria, a veces olvidaba que podía verme de esa forma y es que ella siempre era tan amigable, uno llegaba a creer que ella nunca se molestaba.

\- Bien Kakashi, como sabrás hoy en el lobby del hospital se llevara a cabo un evento para ayudar con las relaciones publicas, con temática del casino de Montecarlo. -Guardo en silencio esperando por mi respuesta, yo solo asentí para que continuara.

No me había dado cuenta cuando cruzaron la puerta de mi casa de la forma en que iban vestidos, Rin llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche color lila, traía su corto cabello castaño suelto y solo estaba ligeramente maquillada. Se veía realmente bella. Por otro lado Obito tenía puesto un esmoquin negro, llevaba debajo una camisa blanca y traía puesto un moño rojo. Era más que obvio que el evento era de etiqueta.

\- Y tienes que ir. –Dijo con voz autoritaria.

\- Veras Rin,

\- No. Vas a ir, siempre estás solo Kakashi, nos preocupas y queremos que salgas a socializar un poco, no es nada bueno que siempre estas encerrado.

Rin me dedico una mirada llena de preocupación, dándole más credibilidad a sus palabras, sin embargo no tenía ganas de ir a ese dichoso evento. ¿Es que un hombre no podía apreciar su soledad? Quería decir que no, pero con esa mirada de Rin era imposible, era mi mejor amiga, me apoyaba y se preocupaba por mí, ella nunca pedía nada a cambio. Era difícil negarme.

Di un suspiro frustrado y me hundí mucho más en el sofá. Mierda, solo quería descansar. Sé que me odiaría a mí mismo por ir al evento pero no había otra salida, no con Rin viéndome de esa forma.

\- Hum, está bien. –Asentí por si es que acaso no me había escuchado.

\- ¡Si! –Rin dio un gritillo de alegría.- Bien, ahora ve a bañarte Kakashi, nosotros estaremos aquí.

Me levante del sofá y comencé a caminar hacia el baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuche como Obito me gritaba.

\- Si, para que no quieras escaparte Bakashi y date prisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Bakashi, te dije que te dieras prisa, ya llevas más de una hora ahí dentro. –Grito Obito y al mismo tiempo daba fuertes golpes a la puerta. –No me hagas entrar ahí para poder sacarte.

Bien, admito que me estaba tardando a propósito y es que quería que se desesperaran y se fueran. Pero al parecer ambos eran muy persistentes.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos de Obito, cerré la llave del agua para por fin salir de la ducha, tome mi toalla blanca y envolví la mitad de mi cuerpo con ella para poder salir. Aún seguía escuchando los golpes en la puerta y sin ningún aviso la abrí, haciendo que Obito callera dentro del baño.

\- Hum ¿es que acaso por primera vez quieres llegar temprano a un lugar Obito?

Obito no me contesto, comenzó a levantarse sosteniéndose de la pared y me miro molesto.

\- Eres un idiota Bakashi, debiste haberme avisado antes de abrir la puerta. –Grito mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice.

\- Ah, disculpa. –Le sonríe mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a la parte de mi nuca y mi rascaba. –Creo que lo olvide.

Por el escándalo que estábamos armando Rin asomo su cabeza por la puerta del baño, me vio a mí y después a Obito que aún seguía apuntándome con su dedo.

\- Ne chicos, no quiero apurarlos, pero será mejor que dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo para poder irnos pronto.

\- Oh, es cierto. –Obito comenzó a asentir varias veces. –Date prisa Bakashi y ve a vestirte.

Asentí sin muchas ganas y me encamine a mi cuarto, entre y me tire en la cama. Mierda ¿en serio querían llevarme con ellos? Bueno, al parecer si porque a pesar de lo que me había tardado en el baño aún no se iban y seguían esperándome.

No tenía ganas de levantarme y comenzar a vestirme, además ahora que lo recordaba ni si quiera tenía mi esmoquin presentable. Muy bien, quizás si les decía eso por fin se fueran, pero había una posibilidad de que salieran al centro de la cuidad y rentaran uno con el motivo de que fuera.

Tome mi celular que aún seguía en el buro junto a la cama y verifique la hora eran las 9:22. Bien, si no me equivocaba todas las tiendas del centro cerraban a las 10:00 de la noche, solo necesitaba esperar 38 minutos para salir y avisarles que no podría ir y listo, asunto arreglado.

Deje el celular de nuevo en el buro y me acomode más en la cama dispuesto a esperar a que llegaran las 10:00. Suspire y me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos, pero antes de poder cerrarlos por completo escuche unos leves golpes en la puerta. Estaba seguro que ese no era Obito, así que me levante con motivo de atender a la llamada.

Fingí sorpresa al momento en que abrí la puerta y me encontré a Rin del otro lado sonriéndome como si me hubiera descubierto en una travesura.

\- Kakashi, espero no te moleste pero una semana antes le pedí a Obito que tomara tu esmoquin para poder enviarlo a la lavandería y que estuviera presentable.

Bien, quizás al principio si estaba fingiendo mi sorpresa, pero ahora era real. No me había dado cuenta que Obito había entrado a mi casa y que hubiera tomado mi ropa. Le devolví la sonrisa a Rin mientras tomaba el traje entre mis manos.

\- Hum, no te preocupes Rin. Gracias por pensar en todo.

\- Oh, no me agradezcas.

Dijo mientras me sonreía y se alejaba para caminar rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba Obito. Cerré la puerta y puse el traje en la cama. Mierda, creo que ellos fueron mucho más listos de lo que creía, habían pensado en todo.

Suspire y con resignación saque el esmoquin de la funda de ropa. Ya no tenía caso perder más tiempo, quizás el destino quería que fuera al evento, así que sin ganas de tardarme mucho comencé a vestirme.

Cuando por fin me puse el pantalón y la camisa blanca, me puse frente al espejo que tenía en mi habitación, para poder así ponerme el moño negro. Cuando me lo puse, me senté en la cama para así ponerme los calcetines y calzarme los zapatos.

En cuanto termine me eche una mirada más en el espejo, me pase una mano por mi cabello haciendo que se desordenara más. Me dirigí a mi baño personal y de un gabinete saque una botella de perfume y me rocié un poco. Salí del baño y busque entre uno de los cajones de mi armario un pequeño botiquín que Rin me había regalado hace varios años, iba a ir a un hospital donde había gente enferma y no quería que ningún virus me atacara, así que saque del pequeño botiquín un cubre bocas, me lo puse y guarde todo de nuevo.

Tome el saco del esmoquin y me lo puse. Tome mi billetera y mi teléfono celular y los guardo los bolsillos del pantalón. Comencé a caminar directo a la puerta.

\- Hum, está bien vámonos.

Dije mientras caminaba hacia la barra de la cocina y tomaba las llaves de mi auto entre mis manos, las hice sonar y camine hacia la puerta decidido a salir.

\- Bakashi –Escuche como gritaba Obito. -¿Qué es eso?

Me voltee para ver qué era lo que apuntaba. Aparte de un pequeño golpe su mano que me apuntaba, ya que estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Hum bueno, es un cubre bocas.

Le conteste mientras abría la puerta y daba unos pasos hacia afuera, enseguida ambos salieron y Rin se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave. Caminaron hasta llegar a mí.

\- Si, ya lo sé pero ¿por qué lo llevas?

\- Huum. –Di un largo suspiro. –No quiero enfermarme.

Obito hubiera caído de espaldas si Rin no lo hubiera sostenido, ella le palmeo el hombro un par de veces. Obito iba a gritarme algo pero Rin lo interrumpió.

\- Oh vamos Obito, ya sabes cómo es Kakashi, solo déjalo.

Vi de reojo como Obito hacia muecas de desaprobación pero aun así no dijo nada más sobre el tema, comencé a caminar rumbo a mi auto pero antes de poder tocar la puerta con las llaves del auto, Obito me las arrebato, fruncí el ceño y lo mire.

\- Ne Bakashi, vendrás con nosotros.

Dijo Obito mientras caminaba rumbo a su auto, iba a protestar pero Rin se aserco a mí y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia el Volvo negro de Obito, no puse resistencia y me deje llevar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iba en la parte trasera del auto, hubiera preferido irme en taxi pero Rin me había quitado la billetera. Obito le había dado la idea, argumentando que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad huiría. A veces me sorprendía lo bien que me conocía Obito.

\- Bien, llegamos. –Anuncio en grito Obito.

Abrí la puerta y bajo lo más rápido que pude, rin me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia la entrada, nos paramos ahí a esperar a Obito que le diera las llaves al valet parking. Lo vi cómo le daba indicaciones al chico, este solo asentía sin parar. Vi de reojo como Rin suspiraba y dejaba divertida.

Por fin Obito dejo que el chico el valet parking se subiera al auto y se fuera. En cuanto llego Rin también lo tomo del brazo y nos arrastró hasta dentro.

\- Vaya Rin, de verdad se lucieron. En verdad parece un auténtico casino. –

Dijo Obito mirando todo el lobby del hospital. Estaba de acuerdo con él, podría jurar que cualquier persona que no supiera del evento podría confundirlo con un casino verdadero. Hasta se molestaron en contratar un valet parking.

Rin nos condujo hasta llegar a una mesa, había estado mirando todo el lugar, pero cuando me fije en la mesa que estaba delante de nosotros. Y fue en ese momento en que sentí que el mundo dejaba de girar, dándome tiempo de apreciar su belleza.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Intente hacer el primer capítulo algo largo, para compensar el prefacio (que es muy corto). Espero que les guste la historia y les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review para así poder continuar con el fic. Oh, por cierto. Esta es la primera vez que hago un long-fic, así que no sé cuándo actualice. Bueno, eso es todo._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
